Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is phase switching circuits and in particular to circuits for automatically switching the phase of an input signal in accordance with a predetermined repetition rate as established by a given switching signal. In particular, the invention relates to circuit switches which may be used for switching the phase of the chrominance signal in a PAL type television system.